


Marginados

by Regdar_Blackstrand



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catra (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde, F/F, Gen, Kyle (She-Ra) Leaves the Horde
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regdar_Blackstrand/pseuds/Regdar_Blackstrand
Summary: Catra sabe perfectamente bien que Shadow Weaver haría cualquier cosa con tal de deshacerse de ella, sin embargo, saberlo no lo hace menos doloroso.Kyle sabe que era cuestión de tiempo para que fuese desechado como inútil para la Horda.En el momento en que su peor miedo se hace realidad, aprenderán que las batallas más difícil, son aquellas fuera del campo de batalla.
Relationships: Adora & Lonnie & Rogelio (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Kyle (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta (She-Ra), Catra & Kyle (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: “She-Ra y las Princesas del Poder” son propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWoks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez, un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation.**

* * *

_Marginados._

* * *

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_0\. Los Paria y El Niño Dorado._

* * *

Una nueva conquista conlleva una cantidad alarmante de papeleo que hacer, algo que normalmente haría el comandante, pero como todo el mundo sabe, Shadow Weaver no se presta para esas cosas. Ni siquiera entiende por qué esa mujer sigue siendo la segunda al mando, cuando se nota a simple vista que no está capacitada para tal puesto.

Como sea, Hordak la colocó como Comandante de la Horda por ser una hechicera y tener una conexión con el Granate Negro, lo que la hace la más poderosa de las filas. Él puede estar de acuerdo con ello, Shadow Weaver, mágicamente, es muy fuerte, pero quítale eso y quedará un ser inútil. 

Suspira, mirando la enorme pila de documentos que tiene que revisar, además, tiene que hacer su informe sobre la misión de la conquista del pueblo en los límites de los Bosques Susurrantes. Tiene que reportar cuantos soldados resultaron heridos, cuántos murieron en batalla y los que, probablemente no sobrevivan.

Agradece enormemente que Shadow Weaver siempre sea la que se encargue de hacer el reporte de la cantidad de personas que pueden ser reclutadas para sus filas. La hechicera prefiere reclutar a los más jóvenes de los pueblos que conquistan, niños y adolescentes, ya que son más manipulables que un adulto. 

No le sorprendería si dentro de unos días, hay niños correteando por ahí, siendo entrenados para la obediencia absoluta y así convertirse en soldados útiles para Hordak. Ellos siempre han estado un poco escasos con respecto a los soldados, usando a los robot y la tecnología para enfrentarse a las princesas.

La última vez que tuvieron nuevos reclutas, fue hace siete años, cuando llegó a las filas, un híbrido felino de una especie extinta. Si el protegido de Shadow Weaver no hubiese querido quedarse con el híbrido, él lo habría hecho.

Una lástima que el niño dorado de la Horda se le hubiese adelantado, Catra habría sido una buena adición como su protegido.

Sacude la cabeza, dejando de lado esos recuerdos, tiene otras cosas más importantes que hacer. A veces desearía no ser un capitán, sin embargo, esa es la única forma en la que un paria deje de ser tratado como uno, tal vez no obtenga respeto, pero al menos ya no tiene que mantenerse alerta cada vez que está solo en un pasillo.

Esta por comenzar a escribir su informe, cuando la puerta se abre con brusquedad y Shadow Weaver entra, las sombras se mueven de manera amenazante.

—Capitán.

—Comandante, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? —deja de lado los papeles, sabiendo que ignorar o desafiar a la hechicera no trae nada bueno. Lo ha comportado con Catra, a quien varias veces a visto ser torturada por Shadow Weaver.

—Los habitantes más jóvenes del pueblo están dispuestos a ser reclutados por la Horda, por lo que, he decidido hacer una limpieza ahora que tenemos unos cuantos reclutas nuevos.

—¿Limpieza? —el está confundido por eso—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Me refiero a desahcerse de aquellos reclutas que son solo un estorbo para los objetivos de Lord Hordak y que son distractores para despertar el verdadero potencial de aquellos que si son especiales —gruñe la mujer, las sombras a su alrededor denotan su clara molestia.

 _Adora_.

Es el primer nombre que le llega a la mente en cuanto escucha la palabra " _especial_ ", para nadie es secreto que la protegida de Shadow Weaver ha sido educada y entrenada bajo su propia supervisión. Adora, la llamada niño dorado de la Horda, desde su llegada, a tenido altas expectativas flotando a su alrededor.

Hay un grupo de jóvenes que han sido seleccionados únicamente para ser parte del escuadrón que se le dará a Adora una vez sea ascendida a capitán. 

—¿Que tengo que ver yo en eso? 

—Soy consciente de que eres uno de los mejores capitanes de la Horda, además de ser el más sanguinario. Para alguien como tú, no será difícil llevar a un grupo de niños a los Bosques Susurrantes, desahcerse de ellos y hacer creer que las princesas son las culpables. No sería la primera vez que haces algo así.

Su rostro se mantiene inexpresivo, incluso ante el leve estremecimiento al tener una serie de recuerdos desagradables que desearía dejar en el olvido. Shadow Weaver siempre ha sabido cómo manipular a las personas para que hagan lo que ella quiere.

—¿Lord Hordak está de acuerdo con esto? 

—Por supuesto, él lo ha ordenado.

Hay un momento de silencio.

—Bien, si Lord Hordak lo ha ordenado, no tengo problema con hacerme cargo.

Realmente, les estaría haciendo un favor a los pobres parias que lo único a lo que están destinados, es a morir como carne de cañón en una batalla. Usados como cebo para distraer a las princesas mientras los robot se hacen cargo de lo demás. 

Morir antes de que cumplan quince, es una bendición. Al menos, a él le hubiese gustado morir ese día y no acabar como lo que es hoy. 

—Aquí están los reclutas a los que personalmente he seleccionado como inútiles para la Horda, son solo una carga —dice Shadow Weaver, colocando sobre la mesa alrededor de quince expedientes que había estado sosteniendo mientras hablaban. ¿Así que ya estaba lista?—. Quiero que esto se haga lo más pronto posible, ¿entendido?

—Entendido.

Sin decir nada más, la hechicera se va, dejándolo nuevamente bajo el silencio de la soledad. Suspira pesadamente, tomando los expedientes para revisarlos, ya que, esto se ha vuelto más importante que su informe sobre la misión.

De lo contrario, terminará sometido a la tortura física y psicóloga de Shadow Weaver. 

No le sorprenden los nombres de a los que han catalogado como inútiles, él mismo ha visto a muchos de ellos fracasar en los entrenamientos. Será bastante sencillo acabar con ellos, no suponen ningún problema. El último expediente es en el que más se tarda, notando el nombre.

_Catra._

Realmente no debería de sorprenderle que la paria más grande de la historia de la Horda este entre los que serán desechados, pero aún así, le sorprende. Catra, a pesar de su constante insubordinación y tardanzas en su entrenamiento, es el segundo mejor, solamente superada por Adora. 

Es un activo que, a futuro, será muy útil para Lord Hordak. 

Pero una orden es una orden, además, quizá sea lo mejor. Catra aún no ha perdido del todo su inocencia, la oscuridad no la ha consumido por completo. Ella morirá y será recordada por Adora tal cual es ahora, no como el monstruo en el que todos los paria estan destinados a convertirse.

Un monstruo como en el que él se ha convertido.

Deja el expediente junto a los demás y se levanta para salir en busca de sus compañeros de escuadrón. Si va a hacer esto, no lo hará solo, él no será el único en mancharse las manos de la sangre de las personas a las que van a traicionar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: “She-Ra y las Princesas del Poder” son propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWoks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez, un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation.**

* * *

_Marginados._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_1\. La Cacería De Los Inútiles._

* * *

Mira confundida a su alrededor, al notar a otros niños y algunos adolescentes, quienes se han formado respetuosamente a la espera de nuevas órdenes. La fría brisa de la madrugada la hace estremecer, pero evita mostrar el temblor en su cuerpo, ya que si lo hace, podría ser regañada por mostrar tal debilidad.

Todo esto es extraño para ella, la mujer encargada de los cadetes y reclutas más jóvenes había llegado a su barracón la mañana del día anterior, pidiendo hablar con ella en privado. Sin tener opción, siguió a la hechicera hasta un lugar más apartado.

Shadow Weaver le explicó que quería darle una oportunidad de demostrar su valía y que para ello tenía que ir al campamento de entrenamiento que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente. Este entrenamiento es solo para los reclutas que aún no han sido ascendidos a cadetes y, que gracias al mismo, pueden demostrarle su valía a Hordak.

La mujer no había entrado mucho en detalles, y ella tampoco los había pedido. En su mente, una vez entró la frase _“demostrar su valía”_ , todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano. Cualquier duda que pudiese tener, fue aplastada ante la idea de por fin obtener el reconocimiento por el cual ha estado luchando desde que llegó a la Horda.

Es así como, no le importó el tener que ir a ese campamento y accedió a no contarle a nadie más sobre ello, ni siquiera a Adora.

Reprime un bostezo, el contingente había salido demasiado temprano para poder llegar al lugar donde se suele llevar a cabo el campamento de entrenamiento antes de que el sol salga. Sus ojos miran discretamente hacia su alrededor, no reconoce a la mayoría de los otros niños. 

Posiblemente sean nuevo, al igual que ella.

—¡Muy bien, soldados! —exclama uno de los capitanes, un hombre alto, moreno y de cabello negro, sus ojos cafés los mira con… ¿lástima?—. Soy Darvan, el capitán número cinco de la Horda, y el encargado de este campamento de entrenamiento —se presenta, su voz profunda y seca estremece a más de uno—. Antes de comenzar, pasaré lista, cuando escuchen su nombre, digan fuerte y claro _“presente”_.

El hombre comienza a mencionar nombres, golpeando a dos de los adolescentes cuando estos interrumpen al capitán. Es la primera vez que ve a este hombre, aunque tampoco es que le sorprenda, solo conoce al capitán Octavia, debido a un incidente de hace unos años atrás, y a Shadow Weaver, quién es la comandante de la Horda.

—Catra.

—Presente —dice, luchando por no mostrar cuan intimidada está por tener la mirada fría de Darvan sobre ella. El capitán la mira por unos segundos antes de seguir con la lista.

No tarda mucho en hacerlo, ya que la cantidad de reclutas no son muchos. Una vez verifica que nadie está ausente, Darvan asiente, colocando la tableta bajo su brazo y se acerca a uno de los esquifes dónde hay una caja.

—Muy bien, ahora que todo está verificado, pasaremos a la parte importante de este campamento, la cual es demostrar su valía —explica, sacando de la caja una gran cantidad de navajas de combate. Es, un arma algo obsoleta, tomando en cuenta que la Horda cuenta con una amplia gama de tecnología ofensiva—. Un soldado tiene que poder adaptarse a cualquier situación a la que se enfrente. Como futuros activos para Lord Hordak, ustedes deben demostrar si son dignos de merecer un puesto en la Horda, de lo contrario, serían un peso muerto e inservible.

De alguna manera, las palabras del capitán solo están causando una extraña sensación. ¿Había algo que Shadow Weaver se olvidó de mencionar? ¿Por qué tiene la sensación de que acaba de meterse en algo que no debía?

No tiene tiempo a empezar a entrar en pánico, ya que una de las navajas de combate cae a sus pies, lo mismo ocurre con los demás, a todos se les ha entregado uno. Ella se agacha para recogerlo, sin saber muy bien para qué irá a necesitarlo si se supone que esto es un campamento de entrenamiento.

Hay una sensación desagradable en su estómago.

—Para demostrar su valía, deben mostrar si son capaces de sobrevivir ante cualquier clase de enemigo. Las princesas son seres despreciables que no se detendrán hasta que dominen el mundo, incluso si deben de usar trucos sucios para ello —el hombre también tiene una navaja de combate que gira con experiencia en su mano derecha.

La sensación en su estómago aumenta, teniendo que tragar la bilis que amenaza con salir de su garganta.

—Creo que ya se están haciendo una idea de lo que trata este campamento de entrenamiento —dice con una sonrisa cruel—. Lo que harán a partir de ahora es lo siguiente: tomarán el arma que les acabo de dar y tratarán de ocultarse usando el bosque; una vez el sol se levante, tanto ustedes, como mí escuadrón y yo, seremos enemigos a muerte. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que si alguno de ustedes se topan entre sí, o si uno de los mío los encuentran, deberán de luchar para sobrevivir.

¡¿Qué?! Ella mira a su alrededor, notando las miradas incrédulas y sorprendidas de los demás, tal parece que nadie sabía la verdadera naturaleza de este campamento. Ya empieza a hacerse una idea de por qué Shadow Weaver la quería en esto.

—¡Comiencen!

Tras el grito del capitán, su cuerpo se mueve por instinto, corriendo tan rápido como puede, usando sus innatas habilidades felinas, trepa de árbol en árbol y saltando algunos obstáculos del bosque. Al estar a muchos metros de distancia, se toma unos minutos para hacer una estrategia que le permita al menos ocultarse lo más posible. 

Sube al árbol más grande y frondoso que encuentra, usando su audición mejorada, verifica que nadie más este cerca y que pueda ver hacia donde va. Se oculta entre el follaje más frondoso y toma varias respiraciones profundas, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón.

Sus manos tiemblan y tiene que reforzar el agarre en la navaja, la única arma que tiene y que nunca ha usado. Es más, la mayoría de reclutas de su edad solo han estado entrenando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con los bastones.

Jamás a estado en una pelea con armas, mucho menos una que implique matar o ser asesinado. Una parte de ella desea que todo esto solo sea una simple broma, pero eso no es algo que haga la Horda. 

Esto es real y tiene una idea bastante clara de que es exactamente este _“campamento de entrenamiento”._

Quince minutos después, el sol empieza a emerger en el horizonte con toda su gloria y su corazón se salta un latido, aterrada de lo que está a punto de comenzar. Una cacería sangrienta ha dado inicio.

La cacería de aquellos a los que Shadow Weaver ha etiquetado como inservibles para la Horda.

* * *

Catra tiene que reprimir el impulso de seguir vomitando, se queda arrodillada, con sus ojos fijos sobre el cuerpo mutilado de otro niño que, posiblemente, solo haya sido un año mayor que ella. El pobre chico no había tenido oportunidad, su cuerpo yace en un charco de sangre, con muchas desagradables puñaladas, una de ellas cerca del ojo derecho. 

Esta segura de que fue el capitán o alguno de sus subordinados el que lo encontró, duda que otro niño sea capaz de infringir tales heridas. Respira profundamente cuando otra serie de arcadas se hacen presentes, conteniendo la bilis. 

Ella había estado ocultándose durante una hora, usando los árboles para movilizarse sin ser detectada. Sus orejas y olfato en alerta total, sin embargo, al llegar un pequeño claro, el olor a sangre y la vista del cuerpo mutilado causaron que perdiese el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

Para su suerte, quien sea que haya hecho eso, no parecía estar a la vista. Eso, o se esconde, esperando el momento para saltar a su garganta. Ella espera que sea la primera opción.

Otro grito horrorizado se escucha a lo lejos, haciendo que se sienta más miserable de lo que ya es. ¿Cómo demonios se supone que sobreviva contra un escuadrón y un capitán que le triplica la edad y que tienen años de experiencia en el campo de batalla?

Escucha el crujir de las ramas secas rompiéndose ante las pisadas de algún animal o persona, por lo que, aún con el estómago revuelto, se obliga a trepar un árbol. Hay un par de ramas que no le ofrecen muchas opciones de ocultarse, por lo que lo único que puede hacer, es cruzar los dedos y esperar lo mejor.

Su corazón golpea dolorosamente contra su pecho, conteniendo la respiración por miedo a que eso la delate. El sonido de las pisadas se hace más fuerte y, tras unos segundos, una persona aparece en su visión, haciendo que deje escapar una larga respiración de alivio, que prontamente, se transforma en temor.

_“¡Maldita sea, Kyle!”_

Es lo que piensa mientras observa al familiar niño de cabello rubio claro y ojos cafés. Uno de los integrantes del escuadrón ocho, especialmente hecho por Shadow Weaver para cuando Adora tomé el mando como capitán. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

No debería de sorprenderle el hecho de que Kyle esté aquí, él no es el mejor de los soldados, en su escuadrón, siempre es el primero en ser eliminado y el último en puntaje. Si ella se enfrentase a él, no tendría problema en acabarlo.

El problema es que no quiere hacerle daño.

Kyle es uno de las contadas personas que no la han tratado mal, a pesar de su miedo a Shadow Weaver, él es amable con ella. No puede decir lo mismo de su actitud de ella hacia él.

Se queda inmóvil, manteniéndose fuera de la vista del chico, decidiendo que es mejor quedarse oculta y esperar a que él se vaya. Si ninguno de ellas se mira, no tendrán que enfrentarse.

_“Pero en cambio, Kyle podría encontrarse con el capitán Darvan o alguno de los integrantes de su escuadrón. Morirá sin ninguna posibilidad”._

El pensamiento golpea con fuerza. Si bien ellos no son amigos ni nada parecido, no tiene nada en contra del rubio, ya que no ha hecho nada que merezca su odio. ¿Que debe de hacer? Esta no es una persona al azar que nunca ha visto y de la cual puede pasar de largo.

Este es Kyle, parte del escuadrón ocho al que ella misma pertenece, su compañero, la segunda persona que no la ha tratado como si fuese una peste… el amigo de Adora.

_“¡Idiota, mil veces idiota!”_

Sigilosamente, baja del árbol luego de cerciorarse de que no había nadie más alrededor, con la facilidad de un felino, se acerca a Kyle y lo toma por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo, tapándole la boca con la mano derecha para evitar que grite.

—Silencio, ¿o quieres que nos atrapen? —sisea en voz baja—. Solo, haz lo que te digo y mantente en silencio.

Suelta a Kyle, quien voltea a verla, la confusión y la sorprenda escrita en su rostro, pero permanece en silencio, tal como se lo pidió —exigió—. Sin decir nada, ella le hace señas para que la siga, algo que, afortunadamente, él hace, y lo ayuda a subir al árbol.

Una vez ambos están medio ocultos por las hojas del ramaje, se miran durante unos segundos, los dos llegando a la misma conclusión. Ninguno puede usar un arma, además, están bajo el ataque de un capitán y sus generales, no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

Deben mantenerse ocultos lo más que puedan e intentar sobrevivir hasta que ésta pesadilla termine. 

No es mejor de las opciones, y seguramente eso les traerá problemas, ya que se les marcará de cobardes. Pero ahora eso es lo que menos le importa a ella, y por lo que puede ver, el rubio piensa igual.

Tras unos cuantos minutos en total silencio, sintiendo la tensión crecer con cada mínimo sonido. Catra escucha un repugnante sonido no muy lejos de donde ellos están, causando que se encoja aún más.

Ella quiere desaparecer, hacerse invisible y escapar de ese maldito lugar. Aprieta su agarre en la navaja de combate, el único instrumento que tienen para enfrentarse a tres hombres y dos mujeres que han combatido en la guerra durante años. 

Otro grito, seguido de la carne siendo cortada con facilidad. Ella siente como Kyle se encoge aún más, con una mano tapando su boca y algunas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, su cara teñida de un verde enfermizo.

No puede culparlo, ella también estaría así si no hubiese vaciado su estómago minutos antes. 

El olor a sangre se apodera de su nariz y, no por primera vez, odia tener los sentidos más agudos que el humano normal. Kyle no puede escuchar ni oler lo que está pasando unos metros de donde están, pero ella si puede.

No falta mucho para que Darvan y sus generales los encuentren, tienen que moverse lo más rápido y silenciosamente posible. 

—Tenemos que movernos —susurra, haciendo una mueca cuando el chico se altera y hace mover las ramas. Sus orejas se mueven, detectando que el sonido de pasos se aleja—. Vamos, es peligro quedarse en un solo lugar.

Bajan del árbol con cuidado de no pisar alguna rama u hojas secas. Miran alrededor durante un momento, comprobando que no hay nadie, ella, habiendo escuchado hacia donde se fue la persona, le dice a Kyle que lo mejor es ir por el lado contrario, ocultándose con los troncos de los árboles.

Todo lo hacen por medio de señas, algo que aprendieron debido a que, la Horda, al tener una gran cantidad de antropomorfos, tuvieron que aprender a adaptar para la mejor comunicación entre humanos, híbridos y antropomorfos, por lo que, desde su infancia, les enseñaron el lenguaje de señas.

Ahora agradece enormemente haber aprendido el lenguaje, ya que le permite comunicarse con Kyle sin hablar. 

Caminan por el bosque durante media hora, hasta que llegan a un río. Sin pensárselo mucho, se detienen para hidratarse, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, ya que es una zona abierta que los deja expuestos.

Una vez hidratados, continúan su misión de esconderse lo más que puedan. Manteniéndose uno al lado del otro, por miedo a separarse, llegan a otro punto del bosque que les ofrece árboles con un espeso ramaje para ocultarse.

Están a punto de subir, cuando se escucha el sonido de las hojas secas crujir, seguido de que alguien se deje ver. Uno de los dos adolescentes yace frente a ellos, tienes cortes el el cuerpo y su respiración es dificultosa, pero aún así, sonríe al verlos.

—Al fin los encontré…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: “She-Ra y las Princesas del Poder” son propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWoks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez, un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation.**

* * *

_Marginados._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_2\. Así Termina Todo._

* * *

Ellos han sido criados como soldados, aprendiendo sobre estrategias, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y todo lo relacionado con respecto a la razón de la guerra. Claramente, Catra jamás ha creído en ninguna de esas mentiras, ya habiendo comprobado con su mente y cuerpo que, la Horda puede ser tan monstruos como hacen ver a la rebelión.

Este campamento en el que llevan a los niños considerados inútiles para asesinarlos a sangre fría solo refuerza su pensamiento. ¿Realmente vale la pena luchar por una organización que no de preocupa por ellos? Incluso si logran sobrevivir a esto, ¿cuánto más antes de que vuelvan a ser enviados otra vez?

Ellos son considerados parias que no aportan nada a la Horda, la escoria que debe ser eliminada antes de convertirse en un peso muerto. 

Son los pensamientos que se repiten como una mantra mientras usa sus habilidades felinas para evadir algunos de los ataques del adolescente que busca lastimarla. Tiene algunos problemas para mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos, a pesar de que el chico está muy lastimado, sigue teniendo una agilidad aceptable.

Por suerte, antes de que el chico pudiese hacer algo, ella logró subir a Kyle a la rama del árbol y exigirle seguir subiendo hasta un lugar más seguro. Renuente, el rubio lo hizo, sabiendo que solo sería un estorbo para Catra.

—¡No te… muevas! —exclama el chico, su respiración cada vez más agitada, su ropa mojándose con la sangre que sale de sus heridas—. Si te mato… Shadow Weaver estará orgullosa.

Él es más alto y mayor que ella por un par de años, por lo que su experiencia es superior a la suya, cosa que de nota cuando la navaja de combate corta su antebrazo izquierdo. Ella aprieta los dientes, reprimiendo sus jadeos de dolor, la sangre fluye por su brazo, derramándose una vez llegan al final de sus garras. 

Catra no ha querido atacarlo, esperando que él se desmaye por la pérdida de sangre. Esa es una de las primeras cosas que les enseñaron, los puntos claves para atacar a alguien de manera mortal, y como la pérdida de sangre puede debilitar hasta al más fuerte de los soldados.

Sabe que debe de actuar, el problema es que aún recuerda la desagradable sensación que se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando hirió el rostro de Octavia, y lo nauseabunda que se sintió al descubrir que la capitana había perdido el ojo debido a esa misma herida.

Se agacha en el último segundo, sintiendo el filo de la navaja a unos cuentos centímetros de su rostro, el dolor en su brazo se vuelve más persistente. Esta es una situación de vida o muerte, es él o ella, no queda de otro.

Aunque no quiere volver a sentirse así por lastimar a alguien, no tiene otra opción.

El adolescente se mueve de manera errática, desorientado con cada minuto que pasa. Está claro que las heridas y pérdida de sangre comienzan a causar estragos en él. En un movimiento que hace que la navaja roce su hombro, Catra aprovecha para apuñalar al joven en la pierna.

El adolescente se queja, cayendo al suelo, sosteniendo la nueva herida sangrante. No parece que vaya a levantarse más. Se permite respirar un poco aliviada, necesita ocultarse antes de que alguien más aparezca.

Pero como todo en su vida, algo tiene que salir mal.

Una persona sale de entre un árbol, cayendo de pie frente a ella, los ojos de Catra se abren con terror al ver al capitán Darvan, mirándola fijamente. Es un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha, una navaja sale disparada hacia el chico que yace tirado en el suelo.

El tiro no pierde su objetivo y el arma se clava en el cráneo del chico.

El hombre, sin inmutarse, de acerca al cuerpo sin vida del adolescente para sacar el amar ensangrentada. Ella quiere correr, pero su piernas se niegan a moverse, la sangre resbala de su antebrazo y cayendo al suelo, formando un pequeño charco.

—Me pregunto —dice el moreno, mirando un punto sobre ella, directo hacia un árbol—… ¿por qué Shadow Weaver quiere deshacerse de ti? 

La tensión aumenta tras escuchar el nombre de la hechicera. Tal revelación no debería de sorprenderle, Shadow Weaver ha querido desahcerse de ella desde el día en que llegó a la Horda. 

La única razón por la que sigue con vida, es porque Adora quiso quedarse con ella al haberla encontrado en esa caja. Su vida dejó de ser suya y pasó a pertenecerle a Adora, esa rubia idiota de gran corazón.

Con determinación, aprieta su agarre en la navaja, dispuesta a luchar hasta su último aliento. Ella no le dará el placer de caer sin haber luchado, es una sobreviviente y se lo va a demostrar al capitán.

Darvan estaría asombrado por la determinación de la felina, si no estuviese acostumbrado a ver cadetes dispuestos a luchar para sobrevivir y fallar miserablemente. El destino de ellos se vio sellado en el momento en que Shadow Weaver colocó sus expedientes sobre su escritorio.

No hay nada que ellos puedan hacer, así como él está condenado a seguir haciendo este trabajo, ellos están condenados a morir en sus manos.

Bueno, al menos puede divertirse un poco.

Catra entrecierra los ojos al ver que Darvan guarda su arma en una de sus fundas para luego colocarse en posición de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Acaso planea algo? Tal vez ella no sea una experta en armas, pero el capitán parece estar olvidándose de su otro conjunto de armas, las cuales puede usar de maravilla.

No, debe ser inteligente, si saca sus garras desde ahora, sus posibilidades de sobrevivir son nulas, debe de buscar el momento indicado, tal cómo lo hizo con Octavia. Hace un leve movimiento con su brazo izquierdo, sintiendo el dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo. 

El capitán se queda quieto y está distraído mirando un punto específico hacia un árbol, momento que ella aprovecha para lanzarse al ataque. No llega ni a rozarlo cuando el puño del moreno impacta contra su rostro, hay un feo crujido, seguido de un agudo dolor que la hace tambalearse. 

La sangre no tarda en brotar, escurriendo desde su nariz hasta su barbilla y goteando el suelo. Darvan, sin embargo, no pierde el tiempo, lanzando una patada que da directo en el abdomen de Catra, tirándola al suelo antes de que se recupere.

Catra jadea por el dolor al caer sobre su brazo lastimado, pero trata de levantarse rápidamente. Esta frente a un capitán, no puede quedarse inmóvil durante mucho tiempo o será su fin. Con dificultad, logra ponerse de pie, solo para recibir otro puñetazo en el rostro.

Recuperándose del golpe, se abalanza sobre el hombre, usando la diferencia de altura a su favor y su agilidad, logra aferrarse a su espalda. Apenas puede mover su brazo izquierdo, pero no puede estar con miramientos en esto momentos, así que sin dudar, desenvaina sus garras y las arrastra sobre la ancha espalda del capitán.

Darvan gruñe de dolor, comenzado a moverse, tratando de quitársela de encima, pero incluso con sus golpes y heridas, Catra es más ágil, por lo que se sigue manteniendo lejos de su alcance. 

La felina sigue enterrando sus garras lo más profundo que puede, sus manos se manchan con la sangre del capitán, quien en el instante en que siente esas afiladas garras cerca de su cuello, corre hacia un árbol y se lanza de espalda contra el. Catra grita cuando su espalda impacta contra la dura corteza del árbol, al mismo tiempo que es aplastada por el cuerpo de Darvan. 

Aún así, se niega a soltarse, incluso cuando vuelve a ser contraminada en el árbol. Cuando ve que el capitán volverá a hacerlo, ella salta en el último segundo, causando que la espalda del hombre golpee fuertemente contra el árbol.

Ella corre tan rápido como puede, queriendo alejarse de Darvan. No llega muy lejos cuando un agudo dolor se apodera de su espalda, haciéndola caer de bruces, está vez, su cuerpo se niega a seguir moviéndose. 

Darvan se acerca a ella y se agacha, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la navaja que yace enterrada a mediación de su espalda. Ella estaría admirando esa habilidad, si no estuviese tirada en el suelo, con un agudo dolor y una navaja enterrada en su cuerpo. 

Sintiendo dificultad a la hora de respirar, espera el doloroso instante en el que el arma sea extraída de su cuerpo. Eso nunca llega. Darvan se queda agachado, esta vez, en su área de visión, mirándola con ojos inexpresivos. ¿Este es el fin? ¿Muriendo a manos de un capitán al que no conoce?

Ni siquiera morirá a manos de Octavia o Shadow Weaver.

Estando entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, nota que el capitán se mantiene en la misma posición, solo que sus ojos se enfocan hacia un lado. Todo se vuelve oscuro unos segundos después, permitiendo que la inconsciencia se apodere de ella. 

Ya no tiene las fuerzas para seguir luchando, quizá morir sea la forma en que pueda obtener un poco de paz.

Lo último que escucha, es el sonido de un grito, seguido de el del metal cortando algo.

* * *

_“¡Eres un maldito inútil!”_

_“¡Es en serio, Kyle!”_

_“Volvimos a quedar eliminados”_

_“Estúpido, eres lo peor de la Horda”_

Kyle se estremece ante los recuerdos de lo dicho por el instructor y los demás cadetes luego de que su escuadrón quedase bastante mal en un entrenamiento gracias a él. Ciertamente, sabe que no es el joven más atlético, ni el más inteligente o habilidoso con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; es posible que él no sea bueno en nada.

Lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe. Siempre ha sido un peso muerto en el escuadrón ocho, únicamente puesto ahí porque Adora lo quiere ahí, de lo contrario, está seguro que hace mucho se habrían desecho de él.

Pero es claro que Shadow Weaver al fin se aburrió de que debido a su ineptitud e inutilidad retrase al escuadrón ocho, especialmente creado para cuando Adora sea capitán de la fuerza. Si el escuadrón se retrasa, también retrasa a Adora, de quien se espera mucho.

Al fin y al cabo, Adora es especial, ella es _"el niño dorado de la Horda"_ , mientras que él… solo es una paria, alguien sin derecho a nada.

Cuando la hechicera se acercó para informarle que tendría que ir a un campamento de entrenamiento, con la esperanza de que mejorase en algo, él solo se limitó a afirmar. Tan desesperado como estaba de demostrar que hay algo en el que vale la pena, no se dio cuenta de la verdad.

El “ _campamento de entrenamiento”_ , es solo la pantalla para ocultar lo que es realmente: una cacería de los que han sido etiquetados como inútiles para las filas de la Horda. Ellos han sido considerados basura sin valor que debe ser eliminada antes de convertirse en un peso muerto.

No debería sorprenderle el hecho de ser parte de esto. Lo veía venir desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo que si fue un completo shock, fue el hecho de que Catra, entre todas las personas, se acercase a él para ayudarle a ocultarse. Kyle estaba dispuesto a dejarse atrapar por el capitán Darvan y dar por finalizada su vida, de todas formas, ¿qué más puede haber para él? 

Catra y él se mantuvieron ocultos durante lo que parecieron ser horas, pero el destino los alcanzó fácilmente. Mientras Catra le ayudaba a subir a un árbol, un adolescente un poco mayor que ellos, apareció, luciendo herido, pero dispuesto a atacar a la felina.

Y como siempre, él se quedó al margen, simplemente observando como Catra lograba enfrentarse a alguien mayor. Siempre había admirado la agilidad y habilidad de combate de la chica, quien, estaba seguro, podía ganarle a Adora si se lo proponía. 

_¿Y qué es lo que tienes tú? Solo eres un estorbo._

Esa maldita voz en su cabeza no lo deja tranquilo, susurrando palabras que él ya sabe. 

Es así como se queda oculto entre el follaje del robusto árbol, sabiendo que será solo un estorbo su baja y trata de ayudar a la felina. Observa con fascinación como Catra se muestra cada vez más victoriosa contra el joven, aún después de ser herida en el brazo. 

Sin embargo, el momento de emoción se transforma en terror cuando Darvan hace acto de presencia, atacando al adolescente y matándolo al instante para luego poner su mirada sobre Catra. Tras guardar su arma, comienza un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo que es claro que Catra va perdiendo con facilidad. 

Esta tentado a bajar y unirse a ella para enfrentar juntos al capitán, pero, nuevamente, sus habilidades de combate son pobres, no servirá de nada. Su breve momento de vacilación hace que pierda el equilibrio y casi se cae del árbol.

Por suerte, logra sostenerse, para su mala suerte, eso causa que Darvan mire hacia su dirección, es probable que haya captado el movimiento de las ramas. Afortunadamente, ese breve momento de distracción por parte del hombre,es suficiente para que Catra se lance sobre él y se aferra a su espalda, comenzando a herirlo con sus garras.

Bueno, al menos ha servido para algo.

La pelea continua, con Darvan golpeando su espalda contra un árbol y, por extensión, a Catra. Al tercer golpe, la felina logra esquivarlo y salir corriendo, buscando poner distancia entre ambos. 

Por un segundo, Kyle tiene la esperanza de que Catra saldrá de esta.

Esperanza que es vilmente aplastada cuando el capitán Darvan saca su navaja de combate y la lanza con fuerza hacia Catra, golpeándola y enterrando el arma en su espalda. La chica cae al suelo para no levantarse más, aunque es claro que aún respira.

El silencio que sigue es aterrador para Kyle, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, pero sin poder emitir sonido alguno. ¿Es así como termina todo para Catra? ¿Que demonios está haciendo él? Esa chica, a pesar de no tener ningún vínculo, lo ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. 

Conteniendo las lágrimas, baja del árbol y toma su propia arma, duda mucho que pueda acercarse sigilosamente al capitán, pero es mejor que nada. El hombre yace agachado, mirando hacia un lado, no parece que este concentrado en su alrededor, por lo que Kyle se sigue moviendo.

Justo cuando esta a sólo unos pasos, Darvan sale de su trance, pero a Kyle no le importa, se lanza sobre el hombre, con el arma lista para lastimar. Logra pasar la afilada hoja sobre el rostro del capitán, pero casi de inmediato, un enfermizo crujido llega a sus oídos, seguido de un horrible dolor que lo hace gritar en agonía. 

Cae de espalda, soltando el arma que se desliza lejos de él, su pierna derecha arde como si estuviese en llamas. Sus ojos se abren, mirando a Darvan, que se limpia la sangre de su rostro, una gran herida en su mejilla izquierda.

El capitán lo mira de forma inexpresiva antes de lanzar una patada que da directo contra su abdomen, sacando el aire de sus pulmones. Tosiendo con fuerza, siente como el hombre se agacha para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, ejerciendo presión. 

Kyle se retuerce, buscando soltarse del agarre de hierro del capitán, sintiendo como el aire comienza a faltarle por la obstaculización de su tráquea. Es inútil, no puede competir contra la fuerza de un capitán que tiene tres veces su edad y mil veces más fuerza que él. 

Puntos negros comienzan a aparecer en su visión y la inconsciencia lo reclama por la falta de aire. ¿Es así como mueren Catra y él? ¿Asesinados por los mismos por quienes luchan? ¿Qué pasará con Lonnie, Rogelio y Adora? 

Lo último que mira, es el cuerpo inerte de Catra, a quien no podrá agradecerle jamás por permitirle una oportunidad de vivir, por ayudarlo aún cuando es un caso perdido.

* * *

Adora se pasea nerviosa de un lado a otro, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho, un mal presentimiento. Suele pasarle cuando Catra pasa mucho tiempo sin mostrar su presencia, pero está vez, ella sabe que su amiga felina está en un campamento de entrenamiento.

Shadow Weaver, personalmente, se lo hizo saber a ella y al resto de su escuadrón. Kyle y Catra fueron enviados a un campamento de entrenamiento en el que un capitán los entrenará durante un par de días y que así sean de mayor utilidad para la Horda. 

Ellos mostrarán su valía.

Y ella debería de estar feliz. Si lo hacen, ni Catra ni Kyle se verán siendo víctimas del acoso de los demás cadetes, al fin demostrarán de lo que son capaces. Pero en cambio, esa sensación solo aumenta con cada hora que pasa, lo que la ha mantenido ansiosa. 

Catra está bien, nada malo puede pasarle estando bajo el cuidado de un capitán, además, Kyle está con ella, ambos se tienen mutuamente. Nada malo les pasará, dentro de un par de días, ellos volverán sanos y salvos.

Una vez Catra regrese, ambas podrán colarse por ahí y ponerse al día con todo lo vivido mientras estaban lejos la una de la otra. La felina, con su actitud desinteresada y sarcástica, le contará sobre su aventura fuera de las paredes de la Horda, alegando que no es nada, pero su cola mostrará sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al mismo tiempo, Catra fungirá no estar interesada en lo que ella ha hecho, pero la escuchará con atención mientras relata la misma rutina de siempre. 

Su ansiedad y el mal presentimiento no tienen fundamento, Catra y Kyle estarán de vuelta dentro de unos días, y el escuadrón volverá a estar completo. Dentro de unos días, Catra volverá a ella.

Volverán a estar juntas, tal como siempre ha sido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: “She-Ra y las Princesas del Poder” son propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWoks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez, un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation.**

* * *

_Marginados._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_3\. Perspectivas._

* * *

_El contingente del capitán Darvan ha regresado. Se les pide a todos los cadetes reunirse en la sala de entrenamiento tres en los próximos cinco minutos._

Esas simples palabras la envían a un frenesí enérgico, pues el contingente ha regresado unos días antes de lo previsto. Por lo que, después de ser llamados por los altavoces, no puede tiempo en ponerse la chaqueta roja y correr hacia el lugar indicado.

Se topa con Lonnie y Rogelio, quienes lucen expectantes ante el regreso de sus otros dos miembros. Adora se para al lado de ellos, emocionada ante la idea de volver a ver a sus amigas, así como saber lo que han aprendido en esos días fuera de la Horda.

Nota que los demás escuadrones susurran entre sí, uno de sus generales, el que se encarga de supervisar las pruebas, parece tenso. Ella los ignora a favor de tratar de localizar en dónde podrían estar los miembros del contingente, ya que no los ha visto aún.

—Cadetes, el capitán Darvan tiene un anuncio importante que hacer —informa Shadow Weaver, su tono de voz deja en claro que cualquiera que se atreva a interrumpir, sufrirá las consecuencias.

Los susurros se detienen abruptamente, la atmósfera del ambiente cambia en el instante en que el capitán aparece a la vista. Darvan se ve bastante golpeado, hay vendajes en sus brazos, cabeza y un parche en su mejilla, luce cansado, como si el peso del mundo se ha instalado en sus hombros. Sus ojos cafés se posan en cada uno de ellos durante un largo momento antes de que lance un pesado suspiro.

—Unas horas después de que llegamos al campamento de entrenamiento y nos instalamos, fuimos atacados por las princesas —comienza a relatar, causando que haya más de un jadeo—. Mi escuadrón y yo intentamos luchar contra ellas, pero no pudimos hacer mucho ante sus poderes mágicos, algunos de los cadetes huyeron, seguramente en un intento de ocultarse en el bosque, otros se quedaron y lucharon a nuestro lado.

_No, por favor, no._

Deja de escuchar el resto de la explicación del capitán Darvan cuando escucha las palabras que aniquilan cualquier esperanza que pudiese haber tenido.

_“Los cadetes Catra y Kyle lucharon a mi lado en el enfrentamiento contra dos de las princesas, pero cayeron ante las princesas Frosta y Glimmer”._

Es la primera vez que el sentimiento de soledad la golpea con fuerza, la sensación de vacío ruge como una tormenta que destruye todo a su paso, instalándose en su alma para quedar arraigada a ella. Su respiración comienza a ser dificultosa, su visión se empaña por las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas.

_¡Adora, regresa aquí!_

En cualquier otro día, habría acatado una orden directa, pero esta vez, su cuerpo se niega a detenerse, no puede, su mente y corazón, por una vez, están de acuerdo en que debe de alejarse de ese lugar. Nada en su ser tiene la intención de parar hasta que llegue a aquel lugar en donde ella y Catra van cuando quieren tener tiempo para si mismas.

Catra, su Catra, la persona más importante en su vida, su familia, su hogar, su todo… no regresará a ella.

Sus rodillas se vuelven débiles y Adora cae contra el duro suelo de metal, las lágrimas brotan libremente de sus ojos, sin importarle si eso la hace lucir débil. Ella se siente débil, impotente, frágil y desorientada.

Niega con la cabeza, no queriendo aceptar las palabras del capitán Darvan, pidiendo a gritos que todo esto sea una maldita pesadilla de la cual despertará en cualquier segundo. El dolor en su cuerpo debido a la caída le revela que no, que todo es real.

Catra está muerta.

Kyle está muerto.

Ambos asesinados por dos princesas.

Un profundo frío se apodera de su alma, obligándola a terminar de tumbarse contra el suelo para abrazar sus piernas y sollozar libremente. Un montaje de imágenes se proyectan ante su mente, todo los años que recuerda de la Horda, el hermoso día en que encontró a Catra en esa caja y la tomó para sí, sus escapadas de la vigilancia para buscar escondites, sus charlas nocturnas llenas de susurros y promesas de un futuro juntas, el día en que Catra se convirtió en su héroe tras rescatar a un niño de ser golpeado por un general, niño que resultó ser Kyle.

—No…

Adora solloza más fuerte, su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante la tensión física y emocional, las palabras del capitán Darvan repitiéndose en un bucle siniestro. Catra está muerta, Kyle está muerto, todo los cadetes fueron asesinados por las princesas.

En el fondo de su mente, siempre ha sabido que una vez fuesen ascendidos en la filas para estar en primera línea del batallón de ataque, las probabilidades de morir aumentarían, pero jamás espero que eso ocurriese antes de ese día. Esa imagen mental de ser ascendida a capitana, y luego ir subiendo en la escala jerárquica de la Horda, con Catra a su lado, siempre impresa en su mente como el futuro que ambas prometieron cumplir en una de sus noches de insomnio.

Pero ahora es imposible. Se ha terminado, Catra ya no está, no regresará jamás a su lado. Su familia, su hogar, su todo… arrebatado por un par de princesas.

Glimmer y Frosta.

Los nombres de las princesas que le arrebataron todo.

Adora escucha pasos detrás de ella, pero no hace nada para levantarse. Ella no puede moverse, no le importa si es un capitán o la misma Shadow Weaver, le da igual quien sea o lo que pueda querer de ella. 

Es levantada por un par de brazos, su espalda golpea bruscamente contra la pared, el aire abandona sus pulmones. Aún con su vista nublada por las lágrimas, logra ver a su atacante, dándose cuenta de que Lonnie es quien la tiene contra la pared.

—Lonnie —gruñe con voz ronca por los sollozos—, no estoy para tus…

—Nada de eso —interrumpe Lonnie—, corriste fuera de la reunión… ¿sabes siquiera lo que podría significar para nosotros el que te hayas ido así en frente de Shadow Weaver?

Hay algo en el tono de Lonnie que hace que un sentimiento nuevo se apodere del cuerpo de Adora: ira.

—¿Cómo es posible? —dice en voz baja, liberándose del agarre de la morena—. ¡¿Es qué acaso no te importa el hecho de que Catra y Kyle hayan sido asesinados?! ¡¿Solo te importan las apariencias?!

En el momento en que las palabras salen de su boca, un agudo dolor en su mejilla la hace tambalearse hacia atrás, golpeando la pared nuevamente. Al mirar hacia su atacante, ve a Lonnie aún con el brazo extendido con los nudillos rojos por el anterior golpe y una mirada mortal dirijida hacia su persona.

—¡¿De verdad crees que no me importa lo que les pasó a ellos dos?! Mi última interacción con ellos fue una discusión en la cual les grité que el escuadrón estaría mejor sin ellos. Y ahora que sé que nunca podré disculparme por eso, me siento como una basura —dice Lonnie, con una calma inquietante—. Pero con Shadow Weaver viéndonos, no puedo dejar que mis sentimientos me dominen, no ahora que sé que seremos Rogelio y yo quienes paguemos los errores de los demás, especialmente los tuyos.

Eso la descoloca, claro que es consciente que Shadow Weaver es estricta y puede ser un poco cruel a veces, pero duda que que en está situación actúe de esa manera.

—¿De que estás hablando, Lonnie?

Lonnie le da una mirada de total incredulidad.

—No puedo creer que seas tan ciega —dice, después de un minuto de solmene silencio—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor? Tú eres el favorito de Shadow Weaver, pero eso no significa que no se moleste cuando fallas o cometes un error, sin embargo, ella no te haría daño, así que tiene que buscar formas de sacar sus frustraciones. Ahí es donde entraba Catra, al ser el marginado social de la Horda, era ella quien sufría de los constantes abusos de Shadow Weaver, cada error que tú y los demás cometemos, Catra los pagaba. Sin Catra de por medio, el segundo marginado tomaría su lugar, ese sería Kyle, y al no estar ambos, el objetivo cae en Rogelio y en mí, así que no esperes que suframos por tus estupideces.

La sensación de hundimiento, el dolor, son medianamente aplastados por el sentimiento de incredulidad por las palabras de Lonnie. Si, tiene varios recuerdos de momentos en los que Shadow Weaver usó sus poderes mágicos contra Catra, pero Lonnie lo hace sonar como si fuese algo constante, lo cual no puede ser cierto, ¿verdad?

—No lo entiendo…

—El escuadrón ocho, creado exclusivamente para cuando Adora, la niña dorada de la Horda, lo tome bajo su control una vez se convierta en capitán. Un escuadrón integrado por las parias de la Horda, aquellos niños a los que no se les veía mayor futuro, y que la única razón por la que aún estamos vivos, es por la voluntad de la niña dorada… tú.

Rogelio lanza un gruñido, asistiendo ante las palabras de su compañera.

Y de repente, todo cobra sentido, las palabras que se susuran en los pasillos, los generales y capitanes mirándola mientras se preguntan la razón por la que, voluntariamente, es parte del escuadrón de los cadáveres. El motivo por el que Shadow Weaver estuvo tan reacia a permitir que ellos fuesen parte del escuadrón ocho.

Adora pensaba que era su responsabilidad el mantener a Catra controlada para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

Ahora, por primera vez, puede ver la verdad.

Catra era quien tenía la responsabilidad de todas y cada una de las acciones de la niña dorada de la Horda. Cualquier error de Adora, Catra lo pagaba.

Y los sentimientos de dolor, soledad y hundimiento en su pecho, regresan con mucha mayor fuerza, mezclado con una dosis igual de poderosa de un sentimiento que jamás pensó que llegaría a tener: odio.

Odio hacia las princesas.

Odio hacia las dos princesas que mataron a Catra y Kyle.

Odio hacia Shadow Weaver.

* * *

—Buen trabajo, capitán.

Darvan no puede sentirse feliz del elogio, no sabiendo que él y su escuadrón acaban de regresar de una grotesca carnicería. Todos esos niños, lanzados como basura sin valor al Bosque Susurrante para ser cazados como animales sin valor. 

No es la primera vez que lo hace, pero eso no significa que esa sensación desagradable no deje de aparecer. 

Con un leve asentimiento, observa como Shadow Weaver sale de sus aposentos, la mujer luce satisfecha y feliz. ¿Qué tan cruel puede ser alguien para estar feliz por la muerte de tantos niños? Él lo sabe, un niño en particular es el que causa esto.

_Catra._

El paria más grande que alguna vez ha pisado las filas de la Horda, marginado por el simple odio de la hechicera, quien al ser el segundo al mando, tiene un gran poder en sus manos. Catra era la espina en el costado de Shadow Weaver, y ahora ya se ha desecho de ella. 

Con un largo suspiro, se recuesta en la dura litera, sintiendo todo su cuerpo dolorido por las heridas causadas por dos niños. Si es honesto, no esperaba que Catra y Kyle representaran a un enemigo tan sorprendente, si bien sus métodos de ataque no fueron las más agraciadas, cumplieron con el objetivo: herir.

Las heridas en su espalda, infligida por las garras de Catra, la herida en su rostro causada por el último ataque de Kyle. Esas heridas dejarán cicatrices que le mostrarán con burla como dos niños lograron lastimarlo. Los únicos que pudieron tocarlo.

Maldita sea, con un capitán dispuesto a tomarlos bajo su ala para entrenarlos correctamente, ellos dos podrían haber sido una fuerza a tener en cuenta. Habrían sido un excelente activo para su escuadrón que se enfoca en la estrategia, sigilo e inteligencia.

Maldita sea Shadow Weaver.

Mira al techo, en soledad y total silencio, algo muy extraño considerando que están en la Horda, un régimen militar lleno de robot tecnológicos y soldados jóvenes. Es bien sabido que los soldados pertenecientes a la primera línea, no viven más allá de los treinta, son muy contados los casos en donde alguien a sobrevivido más de esa edad. 

Con otro suspiro, se levanta con dificultad, dirigiéndose al pequeño espejo que hay pegado a la pared. Un hombre cansado, herido y con más sangre encima, le devuelve la mirada.

Él tiene veinticinco años, incluso si sus rasgos faciales dicen lo contrario. Pero cuando se es parte de la guerra desde la adolescencia, la vida se marchita más rápido de lo que es saludable. Así como van las cosas, no espera vivir más de cinco años más.

Esos niños, con diez, once, dice y trece años, asesinados por sus mismos compañeros.

¿No es tan irónico? La Horda dice luchar por la igualdad, por aquellos que son diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo, desechan a sus soldados como basura. En ese aspecto, no son diferentes a las princesas.

Darvan no es idiota, sabe que entre la Horda y la rebelión, ellos son los malos, los que atacan, destruyen, roban y saquean. Sin embargo, la rebelión, aunque en menor medida, tampoco se libra de ser mezquina.

Para poner un ejemplo, recuerda que hace ya unos años atrás, un poco antes de que Catra llegara a las filas, Hordak, personalmente, le pidió que tomará a un cadete bajo su ala. Scorpia, la heredera del reino escorpión, una princesa a toda regla, sus padres la regalaron como ofrenda de paz, después de que el reino se viera en peligro de caer ante la Horda por no haber recibido el apoyo del resto de la alianza de las princesas. 

Tras hacer una investigación, supo que el resto de las princesas nunca estuvo a favor que los escorpiones se unieran a la alianza. Su fuerza, su altura, su complexión y el hecho de tener en su poder un veneno letal en batalla, los hacían sospechosos y faltos de confianza ante los ojos de las princesas, todas humanas.

Su estupidez y falta de apoyo también se ha reflejado en otro de los reinos, Dryl, un reino separado, independiente y neutral. Según sabe, su princesa decidió que prefería retirarse antes de ser completamente marginada, gracias a su inteligencia y habilidades, el reino sigue en pie, sin necesitar la ayuda de los demás reinos.

—Capitán —voltea hacia dónde proviene la voz, sorprendido al ver a su pupila parada en el marco de la puerta abierta. ¿En qué momento entró?—. Yo toqué antes de entrar —aclara al notar su confusión.

Sacude la cabeza, intentando hacer que su mente vuelva a sincronizarse con su cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste —declara, más para sí mismo—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu escuadrón?

A pesar de que él es su guardián, por decirlo así, Scorpia fue colocada en el escuadrón cinco, especializado en la fuerza y contención. Él conoce el horario de ellos, por lo que sabe que en ese momento, su pupila debería de estar con el resto de sus compañeros.

—Uhm… bueno —Scorpia luce resignada—, todos los de mi escuadrón fueron parte del contingente que fue atacado por las princesas. Solo quedo yo.

Reprime la sensación nauseabunda que se apodera de él, desvía la mirada de Scorpia, sintiendo que no tiene el derecho a hacerlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo si él es uno de los asesinos a sangre fría de esos niños?

Darvan no conocía a los demás miembros del escuadrón cinco, es más, como cualquier otro capitán, apenas y recuerda los nombres de los cadetes. ¿Por qué aprenderse el nombre de un cadete que posiblemente muera en su primera misión? 

Así es la vida en la Horda, todos ellos son solo un nombre que será olvidado fácilmente, incluso si fue uno de los mejores capitanes, su nombre quedará grabado en la mente de los supervivientes durante un par de semanas antes de ser uno más entre el montón.

—Ya veo —responde, tras estar en silencio durante un par de minutos—, ¿tienes idea de que pasará contigo?

Scorpia se encoge de hombros.

—Posiblemente me asignen a otro escuadrón, hay un par que han quedado con uno o dos miembros menos debido al contingente perdido. 

Scorpia es una princesa, sin reino ni poderes, pero princesa al fin y al cabo, Hordak vio su potencial, razón por la que le pidió tomarla bajo su ala. Él la ha entrenado, incluso después de ser colocada en un escuadrón específico, Darvan tiene la responsabilidad de ella.

—Estarás en mi escuadrón hasta que se decida que hacer, mientras tanto, volveré a entrenarte, eres buena en contingencia, pero creo que sería bueno entrenar en otras áreas. ¿Entendido?

—Si, señor.

—Scorpia —llama, al notar que la chica se dispone a irse. Cuando ella se gira para mirarlo, él reúne todo el valor que tiene para mirarla a los ojos—. Trata de mantenerte alejada de Shadow Weaver y del escuadrón ocho. Si ella se acerca a ti, dímelo de inmediato.

Hay un sepulcral silencio mientras la implicación se hunde en sus mentes. Para nadie es un secreto que la hechicera luchó contra Darvan para obtener a Scorpia, pero Hordak ya había tomado una decisión, así que la mujer no pudo hacer nada.

Ahora que el escuadrón ocho ha perdido a dos de sus miembros, es muy probable que Shadow Weaver busque llenar uno de esos vacíos con Scorpia.

—Si, señor.

Dicho eso, Scorpia sale del cuarto, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Vuelve a suspirar.

Una de las peores cosas que trae consigo la guerra, es con la amarga realidad de que, sin importar quién gane, no hay un ganador en sí. Porque, aún cuando algún bando salga victorioso, en el momento en que se dispongan a celebrar, llegará la realización.

Ganador y perdedor. Soldado o civil. Hordianos y rebeldes. Niños, jóvenes o adultos. Todos y cada uno de ellos llegará a una misma amarga conclusión.

Las cicatrices de la guerra jamás se podrán borrar.

Él esta tan cansado. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: “She-Ra y las Princesas del Poder” son propiedad de Noelle Stevenson y producida por DreamWoks Animation para Netflix, siendo a su vez, un reboot de “She-Ra: The Princess of the Power” de Filmation.**

* * *

_Marginados._

_Regdar Blackstrand._

* * *

_4\. Dryl._

* * *

El Salón de Guerra se mantiene levemente iluminado la mayor parte del tiempo, incluso cuando hay reuniones para hablar sobre el reino o planear nuevas formas de defenderse de los ataques de la Horda. La Federación de Dryl, conformada por los oficiales y suboficiales a cargo de la defensa del reino, se encuentran sentados en sus respectivas sillas.

—Primero que nada, bienvenida a casa, Zarkhil —dice un hombre de cabello rojizo, con cuernos de cabra sobresaliendo de su cabeza, y ojos dorados—. Espero que la expedición haya ido sin dificultades, sé que la princesa Entrapta puede meterse en problemas en su emoción de descubrir cosas nuevas.

Una mujer de cabello castaño corto, vestida con un uniforme que consiste en una camisa militar púrpura, pantalones y botas negras, un cinturón porta armas blanco y guantes negros, da un suspiro cansado.

—Hola, Tyra —Zarkhil responde con una sonrisa—. La expedición fue bien, la princesa Entrapta no se metió en problemas, por una vez, y pude hacerla dormir al menos por un par de horas en estos cuatro días. ¿Estuvo todo bien en Dryl mientras no estuvimos?

Tyra, el teniente general de Dryl, vestido con el mismo uniforme que Zarkhil, le da una sonrisa.

—Si, no hubo ningún ataque de la Horda, tampoco hubieron deserciones. Sin embargo, está reunión se está llevando a cabo para hablar respecto a los dos acompañantes que la princesa trajo consigo. Me gustaría saber cómo dieron con ellos y por qué los trajeron a Dryl.

—Perdí a la princesa Entrapta durante cinco minutos, tiempo suficiente para que ella se encontrara con un par de soldados de la Horda. Ellos estaban bastante lastimados, uno de ellos incluso parecía muerto. Según la princesa, no había rastros de magia en los alrededores, por lo que esos jóvenes, seguramente fueron atacados por otros miembros de la Horda, incluso, media hora antes, vimos a un capitán y su escuadrón pasar cerca de nuestro escondite. Cuando me encontré con la princesa, ella me pidió ayuda para cargar con los dos jóvenes inconcientes para subirlos al esquife y traerlos al castillo. Lo demás, ya lo saben.

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello blanco y ojos violetas, vestido con ropa elegante y fina, se levanta bruscamente de su silla, golpeando sus manos contra la mesa, con fuerza.

—¿Y la ayudaste a traer a dos hordianos a Dryl? ¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! ¿Cómo se le ocurre a la princesa traer a los enemigos dentro de nuestra fortaleza? —grita, mirando fijamente a Zarkhil, quien no se inmuta—. ¡Esta es solo otra razón más para quitar a Entrapta del trono! ¡Ni siquiera está aquí ahora! 

—¡Silencio, Drial! —exclama Zerkhil—. Te recuerdo que la princesa Entrapta fue a esa expedición con el fin de encontrar tecnología que nos ayude a actualizar los robot y la defensa de Dryl, y que es gracias a sus inventos que nuestro reino aún sigue en pie. Además, como capitán general, yo di el permiso para traerlos aquí, habrían muerto de lo contrario.

—¡Mejor, menos hordianos!

—¡Son personas! 

—¡Son asesinos!

—¡Son niños! ¡Ellos no pueden tener más de trece años! Ni siquiera son parte de la primera línea.

—Silencio —exige la voz ronca de Tyra, haciendo que todo quede en silencio—, esto es una mera formalidad, las decisiones de la princesa Entrapta, mientras no pongan en peligro a Dryl, son incuestionables, y por el momento, esos dos jóvenes no son ningún peligro para nosotros, incluso con la Federación y las filas militares a sólo un 30% de la capacidad, podemos someterlos fácilmente. Además, la princesa Entrapta tiene cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en está reunión que lo único que busca es saber que haremos con esos jóvenes una vez se despierten. 

Otra persona, una mujer, también vestida elegantemente, se pone de pie para dar a conocer su opinión.

—¡Es culpa de la princesa que no tengamos aliados, y que haya deserciones, nadie está a gusto de estar bajo su mandato! ¡Ella no es apta para estar en el trono!

—¿Y tú sí?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Silencio! —nuevamente, la voz de Tyra los hace callar—. Drial, por si no lo recuerdas, la princesa Entrapta decidió dejar la Rebelión después de que la alianza de las princesas hicieron oídos sordos a nuestra petición de ayuda hace diez años, cuando la Horda nos atacó y diezmó nuestras filas militares. Además, como su consejero, fui yo quien le sugirió dejar la rebelión, ¿para qué tener aliados que nos dejarán morir?

—Disculpen. ¿Me permiten decir algunas palabras? —un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos negros, vestido con el mismo uniforme, solo que con una bata blanca encima, se levanta, en sus manos sostiene unos documentos—. Creo que hay algo que deben de saber antes de tomar cualquier decisión. 

—Adelante, Jérka, ¿tiene que ver con nuestros invitados?

—Si, mientras curaba sus heridas, me di cuenta de algo más —hace una pausa—, ellos dos han sido torturados.

Un solemne silencio es la respuesta.

* * *

Oscuridad.

Es todo lo que la rodea mientras suspira en medio de toda la negrura que la cubre. No sabe dónde está, pero si la razón por la que está ahí. El capitán Darvan la hirió a muerte, así que, es seguro que se encuentran en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

Lanza un pesado suspiro, repasando los acontecimientos que llevaron a ese catastrófico final. Shadow Weaver quiso desahcerse de ella, así que la envío a ese _“campamento de entrenamiento”_ , el cual es una cacería de aquellos etiquetados como inútiles para la Horda. 

La Horda, quienes se llenan la boca alegando que buscan la igualdad, que luchan contra la tiranía de las princesas, no son más que basura de la misma calaña. Shadow Weaver, quien tiene la tarea de criar y entrenar a los niños reclutados, fracasó estrepitosamente en ello.

Se da cuenta, de que enviarla a esa carnicería sin sentido, fue solo el último clavo del ataúd de odio que ha ido creciendo con cada nuevo abuso. Su infancia no volverá, sus cicatrices no desaparecerán, y sus traumas quedarán tatuados en su alma hasta el día de su muerte.

Cierra sus ojos, riendo de su propia máscara creada a base de mentiras, sarcasmo e ironía. Ella siempre se ha molestado con Adora por guardar sus sentimientos y fingir estar bien cuando no es así, y aquí está ella, con una máscara tan pegada a la cara, que ya no puede saber cuál es su verdadero rostro.

¿Cómo puede decirle a Adora que no es bueno embotellar sus emociones, si ella lo hace con cada respiro?

Catra vive en piloto automático, viviendo el día por el simple hecho de vivirlo. Sus pensamientos plagados de negatividad, la idea de que cualquier día sería el último, siempre presente. 

¿Que diría Adora si supiera que Catra se siente como un cero a la izquierda? ¿Trataría de consolarla o al fin se alejaría de ella al ver que no hay salvación de un alma destrozada? ¿Alguien la extrañará una vez se haya ido? ¿Alguien lloraría por ella? 

Posiblemente, Adora la extrañaría, lloraría por ella durante unos días, antes de que las responsabilidades y expectativas la hagan olvidarse de su nombre, al punto de que, su existencia nunca más será recordada.

En este momento, flotando en la oscuridad de la nada, desea cerrar los ojos y darle a su alma, la paz que tanto ha anhelado. Si es cobarde o no, ya no le importa, ella esta tan cansada.

Solo desea dejar de sufrir.

_“Mientras nos mantengamos juntas, nada podrá contra nosotras”._

Escucha la infantil voz de Adora al tiempo que los recuerdos de ese día se apoderan de su mente.

_“¿Lo prometes?”._

Eran tan ingenuas, sin saber que el destino es un enemigo cruel y despiadado.

_“Lo prometo”._

¿Por qué se está acordando de eso? Está más que claro que ella no podrá cumplir con su promesa, ya no tiene las fuerzas para seguir adelante. Adora estará mejor sin ella… ya no será un estorbo… dejará de ser una responsabilidad.

Adora al fin será libre de la paria más grande de la Horda.

Si, es lo mejor.

 _“¡Catra!_ ”

Escucha una voz familiar, a pesar de ser un tanto aguda, es masculina, se oye en pánico, aterrado y roto. ¿Quién podría estar tan preocupado por ella? Ella jamás fue querida, desde su nacimiento, su destino fue morir sola, sin nadie que derrame una sola lágrima por su cuerpo. Un nombre condenado al olvido desde el inicio de sus días.

_“¡Vamos, reacciona!”_

Otra voz, está vez, femenina y de un tono más adulto, parece estar gritando en histeria. ¿A quién pertenece esa nueva voz? Abre los ojos, la oscuridad la recibe de nuevo, esa sensación cálida sigue ahí, acariciando su alma, susurrando palabras dulces de que cierre los ojos y se deje guiar hacia la total oscuridad, que deje a su alma obtener el descanso que tanto anhela.

Por un segundo, se decide a hacerlo. Esta tan cansada.

_“¡Vamos, abre los ojos, Kyle dice que tienes ojos muy bonitos!_

_“¡Catra!”_

_“No puedes darte por vencida. Puede que ahora no seas capaz de verlo, pero no estás sola. La vida es frágil, por lo que debes vivirla a tu propia manera. Desecha el pasado, vive el presente y planea el futuro. Para hacerlo, solo necesitas una única cosa: creer en ti”._

¿Qué…? Dos voces más se entremezclan con la de la misteriosa mujer. Una de ellas es la aguda voz masculina, Kyle, la otra, parece de una mujer diferente a la de la primera. ¿Por qué todas esas voces se escuchan preocupadas? Ella solo es un estorbo… nadie la extrañará. 

Ni siquiera Adora.

_“Catra, por favor, no puedes morir, aún no te he agradecido por salvarme, por favor, puedo hacerlo mejor, lo prometo, ya no seré un estorbo… por favor, no me dejes solo”._

Los latidos de su corazón comienzan a acelerarse hasta golpear con tanta fuerza contra su pecho que es doloroso. Lleva una mano a su pecho, su respiración dificultosa ante la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, su sangre siendo bombeada demasiado rápido hacia su cerebro, un horrible silbido estallando en sus oídos.

¿Por qué de repente la oscuridad se siente tan sofocante? Su cuerpo tiembla ante el ardor que la inunda por completo, ya no flota en la nada, ahora está cayendo a un abismo que parece interminable, la sensación cálida reemplazada por absoluto terror.

_“¡Esta funcionando, sigue presionando su pecho, aplica más fuerza!”._

Un agudo dolor en su pecho, causando que una horrible tos se abra paso por su garganta, el sabor de la sangre en su boca al escupir un poco tras toser un par de veces. La sensación de terror se desvanece, quedando únicamente el dolor y ardor en su cuerpo, sin embargo, la inconciencia la vuelve a reclamar.

Su mundo, se oscurece una vez más.

Sus ojos se abren, cerrándose de golpe ante la suave iluminación del lugar en el que esta, su garganta se siente seca y la temperatura de su cuerpo es más elevada de lo normal. Genial, con fiebre, sed y sin saber en donde se encuentra. Oye un suave zumbido de maquinaria cercana y el sonido de uno que otro relámpago, lo que significa que esta lloviendo.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está?

—El sujeto está despierto y desorientado. El suministro del nuevo suero por vía intravenosa parece estar funcionando correctamente ya que no hay rastros de mutación u otro efecto secundario visible. Se requiere más investigación para determinar si hay efectos secundarios no visibles.

Catra escucha la voz femenina desconocida, y aunque desea con todas sus fuerzas levantarse y atacar a quién sea que está ahí, su cuerpo se niega a seguir órdenes. La realización la golpea horriblemente, está vulnerable y a merced de esa persona desconocida.

—¡Catra!

La inconfundible voz de Kyle rompe el creciente temor que invade su cuerpo. Voltea hacia la izquierda, a pesar de su visión un poco empañada, logra ver a dicho chico.

Kyle yace recostado en una camilla a dos metros de distancia de donde ella está, el chico tiene un feo hematoma en su mejilla izquierda, un vendaje cubre su frente y, su pierna derecha en un cabestrillo.

—¿Kyle?

Su voz suena carrasposa y seca.

—¡El sujeto reconoce al rostro familiar, las funciones cognitivas no han sufrido daños al parecer!

—Por favor, deja de llamar sujeto a mi paciente.

Una mujer desconocida asoma por su línea de visión, tez morena, cabello lila y… ¿se está sosteniendo con su cabello?

—¿Qué…?

—Creo que ella necesita un poco de agua, Entrapta. ¿Puedes traer un poco?

La voz de un hombre se deja escuchar, también suena desconocida para sus oídos.

—¡Iré a conseguirlo de inmediato!

Un segundo después, el sonido de alguien moviéndose por los respiraderos se deja escuchar antes de que todo quede en silencio. Kyle se mantiene en silencio, el cual ocupa para que sus ojos se adapten a la luz e intenta mirar a su alrededor mientras un pensamiento pasa por su mente.

Kyle está vivo.

Ella está viva.

De alguna manera, ambos sobrevivieron al ataque de Darvan y su escuadrón.

Nota que hay un hombre parado al lado de su camilla, pero no la mira, más enfocado en escribir algo en una tableta. Al igual que la chica de salvaje cabello, no parece ser una amenaza, de haber querido lastimarla a ella o a Kyle, ya lo habría hecho. Y aunque así fuese, duda mucho que pueda hacer algo para defenderse, así que, simplemente dejará que las cosas sigan su curso.

Esta cansada de luchar para sobrevivir un día más.

Esta vez, no luchará contra el destino, si la quiere muerta, que así sea.

Unos minutos más tarde, la chica del cabello salvaje se cierne sobre ella, con una botella de agua sostenida con su cabello. El hombre desconocido toma la botella, ayudando a Catra a reincorporándose un poco para que pueda tomar con más comodidad.

Normalmente, ella no dejaría que alguien se acercara tanto a su espacio personal, pero su cuerpo se siente pesado, y su garganta está áspera, necesita agua, sin importar si está envenenada. 

—No tomes demasiado —pide el hombre de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes—. Has estado inconciente por un tiempo.

—¡Seis semanas! —añade alegremente la mujer desconocida.

—¿Quiénes son? —indaga una vez siente su garganta menos áspera y hablar no amenaza con desgarrar su garganta—. ¿Dónde estamos? 

—Soy Entrapta —se presenta la misteriosa mujer, su cabello señala al hombre a su lado—, este es Jérka, y estás en la enfermería de Dryl. ¡Bienvenida a Dryl!

¿Entrapta? ¿Jérka? ¿Dryl? Catra cierra los ojos por un momento, intentan recordar por qué esos nombres le resultan familiares. Sus ojos se abren ante un recuerdo en particular.

—¿Eres la princesa Entrapta? —sisea—. ¿Y este lugar es el castillo de Dryl? El único reino original de la alianza que ahora es neutral.

Ante la confirmación de Entrapta y Jérka, ella vuelve a recostar su cabeza contra la mullida almohada. Por alguna razón extraña, la sensación que siente es alivio en lugar de terror al saber dónde está. Quizás se deba al hecho de que Dryl es un reino neutral, no es parte de la Horda ni de la Rebelión, lo que significa que no está en territorio enemigo.

Jérka comparte un par de palabras con Entrapta antes de que la princesa se vaya por los tubos de ventilación, dejando al hombre lanzando un pesado suspiro, le dice algo a Kyle y sale de la enfermería, dejándolos solos. Catra no se percata de ello por estar demasiado centrada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —pregunta luego de un rato en silencio.

Su pregunta causa que Kyle luzca sombrío, más cansado y que lance un pesado suspiro. Catra enfoca su atención él, preguntándose qué pasó mientras ella estaba inconsciente.

—Supongo que el capitán Darvan nos dio por muertos, ya que no había rastros de ellos cuando recuperé la conciencia. No podía mover mi pierna, pero logré arrastrarme hacia ti, estabas viva, pero seguías sangrando y tú corazón latía cada vez más lento… no sabía qué hacer —declara, con un voz rota—. Entrapta apareció unos minutos después, y… me ayudó a traerte de vuelta cuando tu corazón falló. No sé mucho después de eso, me desmayé y cuando volví a despertar, estaba aquí, ambos habíamos sido curados y desde entonces, ese tipo, Jérkan nos ha estado cuidando, a veces junto con Entrapta —él se inclina un poco—. Lo siento, Catra, si no hubiese sido por mí, podrías haber escapado del capitán. Lo siento, soy un inútil —culmina, sollozando un poco.

Escuchar al rubio sollozar mientras se disculpa por ser un inútil hace que algo se remueva dentro de ella. Los recuerdos de las veces que Shadow Weaver usó sus poderes sobre ella para lastimarla física y psicológicamente invaden su mente.

_“Inútil”._

_“Estorbo”._

_“Solo la mascota de Adora”._

_“Débil”._

_“La sombra de Adora”._

Todos los susurros, las miradas desdeñosas, las burlas, los maltratos, regresan a ella con fuerza, haciendo que, por primera vez, Catra se vea reflejada en alguien más. Ella… siente empatía por Kyle, sabiendo que las palabras pueden ser más destructivas que un arma.

—Yo también… lo siento… no he sido agradable contigo —Catra suspira, no encontrando las palabras, ella no es de las personas que se disculpan—. Y… gracias… por… no haberme abandonado allá afuera.

Kyle la mira, como si fuese la primera vez que la mira, sus ojos están rojos por el llanto no derramado, pero aún con eso, logra darle una leve sonrisa.

—Yo… también te agradezco, por haberme ayudado. Gracias, Catra.

Quizás ambos se estén dejando llevar por el momento creado a base de haber salido de una situación en la que no creyeron que sobrevivirían. La Horda los traicionó, no dudaron en tratar de matarlos, habrían muerto de no ser por esa princesa extraña.

Eso la lleva a otra pregunta.

¿Por qué una princesa ayudaría a dos personas, que claramente, usaban el uniforme de la Horda?

La Horda es mal, siempre lo ha sabido. Las princesas son malas, eso también es cierto. Entonces… ¿por qué? 

Suspira, sintiendo el inicio de un dolor de cabeza. Algo que ha aprendido, es que en esta vida, nada es gratis, seguramente esa princesa quiera algo a cambio de su ayuda.


End file.
